Thermoplastic compounds, unlike wood, metal, or glass, do not rot, rust, or shatter. For that reason, the world in the past seventy years has seen a revolution in material science arising from the combination of a thermoplastic resin and one or more functional additives to provide specific properties to the resin.
Unlike wood but like metal and glass, at a given temperature, a thermoplastic resin can melt. Its processing versatility benefits from its capacity to mix with the functional additives while in a molten state.
But in use, the exposure of a fully formed thermoplastic article to excessive heat or flame can be quite detrimental to property and person. Flame retardancy is a key attribute for many household items, for example hair dryers, curtains and drapes, water heaters and kitchen appliances. In addition, materials that are non-flammable and non-combustible are critical for many applications in industries, such as electronics, telecommunications, and transportation. Therefore, flame retardants, drip suppressants, mineral fillers, and char formers are frequently added as functional additives to help thermoplastic compounds retard the effects of heat or flame from melting or even burning.
Recently non-halogenated flame retardants have become popular because they minimize the release of halogenated chemicals if the plastic article would begin to degrade, melt, or burn. However, polymer blends using non-halogenated flame retardants are often more difficult to process and have reduced physical and mechanical properties when compared to the original thermoplastic resin.